1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can suspend processing in progress, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
A task for a user can be stored in a To Do List by employing task management software for storing and managing tasks in a user""s To Do List.
When, for example, on a task operating screen, such as one for a To Do List, a user enters xe2x80x9cpreparation of opening noticexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdistribution of opening noticexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpreparation of reference materialsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpreparation of journalsxe2x80x9d, which are tasks associated with a scheduled xe2x80x9c15:00-16:00 Wednesday, March 12th, Product plan conferencexe2x80x9d, the tasks will be stored and managed in the user""s To Do List. In addition, when an advance notice for a task is specified, a screen for providing a notification of the specified task will be displayed on a designated date.
With the conventional technique, a user must explicitly add and store a task in a To Do List, and can not update the task in consonance with current conditions. When the user suspends a job he is engaged in, such as reading E-mail or preparing a document, in order to add a job resumption task to the To Do List, the user must activate the task management software that stores and manages the To Do List and must then make explicitly the entries for the addition and storage operation. And when the user is notified by E-mail that a specific processing action is required, the user must explicitly enter the addition and storage of the task.
In other words, with the conventional technique, when a specific process must be preformed in response to the suspend instruction and from the contents of received data, the task management software that stores and manages a To Do List must be activated and explicit entries for the addition and storage of the task must be made.
To resolve the above problem, it is one objective of the present invention to add and store for a task an optimal performance procedure consonant with a specific condition in order to drastically increase usability.
According to one aspect, the present invention, which achieves the objective, relates to an information processing apparatus comprising:
performance list storage means for storing a performance list in which is registered a process the performance of which is the responsibility of a user;
processing means for performing a process;
suspension instruction means for issuing an instruction for suspending a process that is currently being performed by the processing means; and
registration means for, in accordance with the suspension instruction, registering in the performance list a process for resuming the process that is currently being performed.
According to another aspect, the present invention, which achieves the objective, relates to an information processing method comprising:
a processing step of performing a process;
a suspension instruction step of issuing an instruction for suspending a process that is currently being performed at the processing step; and
a registration step of, in accordance with the suspension instruction, registering in the performance list a process for resuming the process that is currently being performed.
According to an additional aspect, the present invention, which achieves these objectives, relates to a computer-readable storage medium in which is stored a program for controlling a computer, the program comprising codes for permitting the computer to perform:
a processing step of performing a process;
a suspension instruction step of issuing an instruction for suspending a process that is currently being performed at the processing step; and
a registration step of, in accordance with the suspension instruction, registering in the performance list a process for resuming the process that is currently being performed.
Other objectives and advantages, in addition to those discussed above will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore, reference is made to the claims that follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.